The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a network, wherein said network has a connected graph topology, in particular a tree structure, including a plurality of monitoring nodes that collect network measurement data, a plurality of mediator nodes each performing at least the task of aggregating network measurement data received from different monitoring nodes and/or other mediator nodes, and at least one root entity that receives network measurement data and/or aggregated network measurement data from said mediator nodes.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a network including a monitoring functionality, wherein said network has a connected graph topology, in particular a tree structure, including a plurality of monitoring nodes that collect network measurement data, a plurality of mediator nodes each performing at least the task of aggregating network measurement data received from different monitoring nodes and/or other mediator nodes, and at least one root entity that receives network measurement data and/or aggregated network measurement data from said mediator nodes.